


Не совсем черное и белое

by aqwt101



Category: Carnivale, White Collar
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>АУ, фьюжн с «Карнавалом». Питер вырос на сказках своей бабушки о добре и зле. Он никогда не ожидал, что в Нью-Йорке встретит живое доказательство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не совсем черное и белое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Entirely Black and White](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10037) by Sholio. 



> **От автора, кратенькое объяснение мифологии для несмотревших «Карнавал»:** Одно из основных положений мифологии «Карнавала» – что каждое поколение человечества также включает людей, являющихся Аватарами Света и Тьмы. В каком-то смысле они являются воплощениями Добра и Зла, но в первую очередь они люди. Аватар Света может исцелять людей, в том числе даже воскрешать мертвых, но для этого должен забрать жизнь у ближайших живых существ. Аватар Тьмы обладает обширным набором способностей для нападения и защиты, а также страшными черными глазами в момент их использования.

Питер не помнил своего дедушку. «Клэй был хорошим человеком», – говорила бабушка, но он умер до рождения внука, и Питер никогда его не видел – хотя ему хотелось бы, раз уж его дедушка играл в высшей лиге. Когда-то давно. Задолго до того, как их семья сменила фамилию на Бёрк и переехала на тысячу миль восточнее; это произошло, когда отец Питера был мальчиком, по причинами, которые даже годы спустя Питер лишь смутно осознавал.

– Это как защита свидетелей? – спросил как-то маленький Питер бабушку, и она, улыбнувшись, кивнула и сказала: – Что-то вроде того.

Бабушка вырастила его на сказках о магии и героизме, эпических битвах между добром и злом; она клялась, что каждое слово – правда. «О, Либби», – говорила его мама, закатывая глаза, – «не морочь мальчику голову».

После того, как от одной из бабушкиных историй ему приснился кошмар, его мама присела рядом, взяла лицо Питера в ладони и сказала: 

– Дорогой, ты же понимаешь, что сказки бабушки Либби ненастоящие, правда?

– Да, мам, – сказал Питер.

Но часть его всегда задавалась вопросом. В детстве он верил в бога и ангелов и святых, и, хотя отдалился от церкви когда вырос, часть его никогда не переставала верить во все это – и истории его бабушки не так уж отличались. Логично ли верить в чудеса, произошедшие две тысячи лет назад, и не верить, что чудеса могли происходить пятьдесят лет назад в Юте? Чудеса, которые, по словам его бабушки, она видела собственными глазами?

***

И когда Кейт шагнула через дверь номера отеля и встретилась с ним взглядом угольно-черных глаз, сказки его бабушки вдруг хлынули обратно.

– Привет, Питер, – говорит она. Ее глаза стали снова голубыми почти мгновенно, но он знает, что видел и что это значит. У нее нет пистолета. Он ей не нужен. Она может убить его во мгновение ока, если захочет.

– Привет, Кейт.

Когда разговор окончен, и она покидает комнату, его сердце не сразу перестает колотиться. Он не считает, что выдал себя. Кейт не знает, что он знает, кто она. Он вполне уверен, что если бы она знала, он не вышел бы из того номера живым.

***

Питер задумывает, как во все это вписывается Нил. Знает ли Нил, кто такая Кейт на самом деле. Имело бы для него значение, если бы знал.

Он задается вопросом о собственной нормальности. Действительно ли он видел то, что видел, действительно ли Кейт та, кем он ее считает.

Он говорит себе, что это ничего не меняет. Она все равно преступница, даже если у них на нее ничего нет, что значит, что она по-прежнему на другой стороне закона – и его враг по умолчанию. Дело в законе. Если Кейт не причиняла никому вреда, она имеет право на защиту закона не меньше любого другого. А если причиняла – что ж, тогда ему придется за ней погнаться в любом случае. Здесь важен закон, а не то, кем она (или Нил) могут быть, а могут и не быть.

***

Когда самолет с Кейт взрывается, первой мыслью Питера становится ошеломленное осознание, что она может умереть. Он не был в этом уверен.

– Отпусти, – бьется в его руках Нил, вырываясь. – Отпусти. Я могу ей помочь. Я могу ее спасти!

– Никто не может ее спасти, – бормочет Питер ему в ухо.

– Я могу!

Потом появляются маршалы, кишат повсюду, и Нил сопротивляется им так отчаянно, что приходится вколоть ему успокоительное. Это совершенно непохоже на него, эта дикая, необузданная паника, потеря эмоционального контроля столь серьезная, что все красноречие мошенника покидает его. Он может думать лишь о том, чтобы добраться до Кейт – или того, что от нее осталось.

Много позже – много позже того, как останки Кейт были похоронены, как его партнерство с Нилом было восстановлено, когда это больше не имело значения – Питер позволяет себе задуматься, не специально ли он не пустил к ней Нила. Не знал ли он, даже тогда, что хотел сделать Нил. Что готов был бы сделать Нил.

***

Он много что подозревает о Ниле, но не уверен что Нил – нечто иное, чем обыкновенный человек, до тех пор, как его отравили вмести с Уэсли Кентом.

Питер умирает. Он чувствует это – его тело прекращает работу, в глазах темнеет. Он смутно осознает, как Нил тащит его к лифту, а потом…

…потом он просыпается, и дышит легко, не чувствуя стокилограммовой гориллы на груди. Он открывает глаза и видит склонившегося над ним Нила: бледное лицо блестит от пота, глаза широко распахнутые и взволнованные.

– Питер?

– Кент, – Питер пытается сесть. Нил прижимает его к полу.

– Нет, Питер. Подожди медиков. 

Он не хочет ждать медиков. Он чувствует себя в полном порядке, и это неправильно, потому что последнее, что он помнит – он был совсем не в порядке.

Питер поворачивает голову на мраморном полу и глядит в широко открытые, безжизненные глаза Кента.

***

По словам парамедиков, должно быть, Кент получил намного большую дозу, чем Питер. Сердце Кента не выдержало, но Питер в полном порядке – его показатели уже вернулись в норму ко времени прибытия парамедиков.

И Питер знает, что это полная чушь. Они с Кентом вместе пили арманьяк, и Кент не глотал его залпом. Кент мог выпить и раньше – но нет, невозможно. Учитывая скорость действия яда, он должен был получить дозу одновременно с Питером. 

И Питер чувствовал, как яд его убивает. По всем законам он должен был сейчас лежать рядом с Кентом.

Вместо этого Джессика Бреслин отправляется в тюрьму за убийство Кента, а Питер здоров, как и раньше.

А Нил ведет себя очень тихо и не произносит практически ни слова, когда Питер везет его домой после взятия показаний. Возможно, потому что все еще потрясен тем, что Питер только что чуть не умер у него на глазах. По крайней мере, видимо, именно так решили все в офисе ФБР.

А возможно, что Нил только что убил человека, чтобы спасти жизнь Питеру.

И это пугает Питера до чертиков. Он не знает, кого больше боится: себя, или Нила, или всего этого города.

– Спокойной ночи, – тихо говорит Нил и берется за дверную ручку.

Питер почти отпускает его. Почти. Им не обязательно об этом говорить; Нил определенно не хочет. Они могут вернуться на работу завтра, и все будет, как раньше.

Но это не так.

– Можно мне войти? – спрашивает Питер.

Вместо ответа Нил говорит: «Я знаю о музыкальной шкатулке», – и настает очередь Питера замолчать.

– Что ж, видимо, у нас обоих есть секреты, – говорит Питер.

Нил поворачивается и глядит на него с нечитаемым лицом. 

– Если я принесу шкатулку, – говорит Питер, – мы можем поговорить о том, что сегодня произошло?

Он видит, как Нил это обдумывает, тасует маски, решает, какую выбрать. Но в конце, на нем нет никакой маски, когда он говорит: 

– Хорошо.

***

Когда Нил понимает, по-настоящему понимает, что Питер знает, что он сделал, и не сердится на него – Питер знает, что стоило бы, но еще он знает, что Нил действовал под влиянием минуты и страха; в худшем случае это непредумышленное убийство – невозмутимая маска Нила сменяется неподдельным облегчением. Облегчением слишком глубоким, чтобы объясняться лишь тем, что Питер на него не сердится. Питер задается вопросом, мог ли Нил вообще когда-нибудь в своей жизни с кем-нибудь об этом поговорить.

Эл все еще в Сан-Франциско, так что Питера никто не ждет. Музыкальная шкатулка лежит на столе между ними, наконец открытая и все же брошенная и забытая, когда разговор переходит на другие вещи. 

– Я ничего такого о себе не знал, пока не встретил Кейт, – говорит Нил, глядя в пол и рассеяно крутя бокал. – Не то, чтобы она знала намного больше меня. Кейт… – Он медленно, прерывисто втягивает воздух и поспешно меняет тему.

Огромные куски прошлого Нила остаются скрытыми в тени. Питер чувствует часть того, что обходит стороной Нил, и не давит на него. Для всего этого будет время позже, когда они лучше разберутся, что это такое и что это значит для них.

Важно то, что Нил знает, что может поговорить с ним об этом. Знает, что может прийти к нему. И еще кое-что Питер чувствует острую необходимость ему внушить, хотя он выжидает до самого конца разговора, когда они оба сонные и слегка под градусом. Он хочет, чтобы это было последним, что услышит Нил перед тем, как Питер выйдет за дверь, потому что хочет, чтобы Нил подумал об этом и _понял_. Так что он позволяет Нилу проводить себя до двери, таща под мышкой шкатулку – Питер не оставит ее у Нила, пока не будет на сто процентов уверен, что Нил собирается с ней делать. 

– Я свяжусь с Мозом, пусть он посмотрит. Если кто-то и может взломать код, это он.

Питер кивает. Заманчиво на этом и остановиться, но нет, не когда столько поставлено на карту. 

– Нил, – он ждет, пока не получает полное внимание Нила. – То, что ты сделал сегодня, для меня… не делай так больше, никогда. Не с человеческой жизнью, Нил.

Нил втягивает воздух.

– Ты _умирал_ , Питер.

– Мне все равно. – Это все еще преследует его – он думает, что это будет преследовать его вечно – что Кент умер, чтобы он мог жить. – Ни у кого нет права на такое решение. Ни у тебя. Ни у кого.

Нил изучает его нечитаемыми глазами. Наконец произносит:

– Разве не это делаешь ты?

Наступает его очередь реагировать – сперва гневно, но потом он осознает серьезность вопроса. Он вспоминает, как удерживал Нила, когда тот рвался к Кейт. Как выстрелил в Фаулера, не зная тогда, что на том бронежилет.

– Это моя ноша, – наконец отвечает он, медленно, продумывая слова. Он должен Нилу честный ответ. – Каждый раз, как я достаю пистолет, я знаю что, возможно, мне придется принять это решение. Ношение этого оружия означает, что я подписался сделать этот выбор и смириться с последствиями для закона и для меня лично. Это ответственность. Тяжелая.

– У меня не было выбора, – говорит Нил.

– Я знаю. – Питер протягивает руку, берет руки Нила и поворачивает их ладонями кверху. – Но у тебя все равно есть оружие.

Дыхание Нила прерывается, словно сдавленный всхлип, но когда Питер глядит в его лицо, оно спокойно. Нил осторожно убирает руки в карманы.

– Я серьезно говорил, что никогда тебе не лгал, Питер, и не хочу начинать. Я не могу дать обещания, когда не уверен, что смогу его сдержать.

– Справедливо. Просто подумай об этом.

Нил кивает, молча, и Питер поворачивается к двери. 

Нил застает его врасплох, когда вдруг ловит за плечо и обнимает – так быстро, что Питер почти мог бы вообразить, что этого никогда не было. Потом Нил возвращает руки в карманы и говорит: 

– Увидимся завтра… напарник? – он заканчивает предложение знаком вопроса, тихо и нерешительно.

– Увидимся, напарник, – говорит Питер, и хоть между ними все еще висит тысяча недоговоренностей, но, видя взгляд на лице Нила, он нисколько не жалеет о сказанном.


End file.
